closed_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Sinclair
Toby is a 18 years old. He is the eighth to awaken. He is a complete Mystery. He does not remember his past life at all. He is also loner that prefers to be by himself & will help when needed but other time wants to be alone. He likes to be solo so he can do the job faster without worrying about anybody getting hurt. Background Toby is a Trueblade all his abilities let him do triple damage and he even critical hits almost every turn no matter what. He was seen training for a 1 day tournament that will be held on one of the days that the time continues to loop he is approached by Owen, Roman and Lincoln all of which are very strong fighters but he still says nothing to them but he does listen to what they say and just shows very little care about what is going on. Toby knows nothing of his past but doesn't care he just lives everyday like it's his last. Upon winning the tournament he is granted access to the castle and begin his duty to protect the Princess that seems less enthusiastic then most to have someone like him as someone to be there by her side everytime without fail. The Princess says to him not being able to remember your past yet helping someone that doesn't deserve it goes to show the level of standards you hold in your morals. He then looks at the princess and says why do I care if my past can't be remembered and what do you care about who I help as I am assigned to protect you and to make sure your safe make my job easy and don't do something stupid as I took this job just so I can be able to relax and have all the time I want for me. The princess then says well so now your not only a slave for someone that doesn't even like you or more less cares if you die but yet now you are a bum a lazy bum. Toby walks over to her and then pins her to a wall and says what did you say. The princess says you heard me then the moment he took his hand off her and the other was still on her all his memories came back and he remembered that this world just keeps looping and there are others that do so as well. He goes and says what just happened. She tells him you just remembered that this world is nothing more then a loop and some of your memories returned. He said so you argued with me to get me to remember. She said exactly. He smiled and then Owen, Roman and Lincoln all came in and moved him back from her and he said I remember stop they said is this true princess she said yes it is I had to argue with him so he can remember but now he does. The others say to him come with us this world will loop again and when it does you will forget and this will happen again so Toby says I was assigned to protect her as her bodyguard from winning the tournament if the King sees that I am not here he will eventually increase the guard. The others tell him let the king do what he wants we know all the secret paths in this castle and her father will never hurt her even if he wanted to. Toby then said I guess I will go with you guys then but I am a loner and I work better on my own. The others tell the Princess are you sure he is worth saving the princess says everyone is worth saving then told them who there next recruit was before the 4 of them left for the house that will keep them safe and once there Toby began to slowly open up to the other but just slowly and very slowly. Portrayed By Keegan Allen Gallery keegan-allen_zps707e8a73.jpg~320x480.jpeg Keegan+Allen+46z0oI2fPo4.jpg Trivia * Category:Male Character Category:Trueblade Category:Human